


Blue Candy

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to experiment with something, and Sam is his test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Color/concept day.
> 
> A/N: Because blue raspberry is one of my favorite flavors but it always makes such a mess…

"Ith it bluh yeth?"

Sam looked up from the screen of his laptop to see Gabriel standing in the middle of the Winchester’s current dilapidated motel room. He was trying to look down his nose at his tongue, which had been dyed a rich, dark blue by the lollipop he still held in one hand.

"Yes?" Sam told him uncertainly. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the questioning note in the hunter’s tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked after a few moments when it didn’t look like the angel was going to explain himself.

"Wanna try something," Gabriel explained vaguely. The lollipop was back in his mouth and his tongue was definitely doing something to both it and Sam’s lower regions.

"What is it?" He tried to sound intimidating, hoping to cut off whatever mischief the former Trickster had planned before it began, but his voice came out somewhat strangled instead.

Gabriel raised one brow as if surprised by Sam’s response, but his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. “Why Sammy," he drawled, “You make it sound as if you don’t trust me."

"Herpes," Sam reminded him simply, face blank, voice deadpan.

Gabriel shrugged, biting through the last of the candy in his mouth. Sam watched, half wary and half aroused as the angel snapped the stick away and stepped toward him. His heart pounded and his eyes seemed drawn to Gabriel’s smirking, blue-tinted lips.

 

"What do you want?" Sam tried again, weaker this time. Gabriel was crawling into his lap now, and Sam felt like his skin was on fire everywhere it came into contact with the archangel. Despite all the time the blond had been spending with Team Free Will lately, they’d never been this close. Somehow, Sam couldn’t find it in himself to push the angel off.

"I want to see if I can turn your tongue blue too," Gabriel explained teasingly, his breath ghosting over Sam’s lips.

The hunter paused just long enough to roll his eyes before pressing his lips to the archangel’s. Gabriel kissed back eagerly, a tiny, eager sound escaping him. Before long, Sam felt a sharp tongue sweep along his low lip, and he lips parted without hesitation.

Gabriel’s tongue dove into his mouth, poking, prodding, and exploring. Sam caught it with his own, and the result was something between a dance and a battle. Sam could taste the artificial flavoring on the other’s tongue as Gabriel spread it across his lips and teeth.

Finally he pulled back, gasping for air. Gabriel stared back at him, blond hair ruffled and golden eyes half-lidded. He studied Sam’s face, looking smug at whatever he saw.

"So," he commented lazily, “looks like the color does spread." He brought his hand up and ran he soft pad of his thumb across Sam’s full lower lip. Sam sighed happily in response, his eyes fluttering shut.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he felt Gabriel shift forward on his lap, provoking a low groan.

"Shall we see if it works on other skin textures?" the archangel asked with an obvious smirk in his voice, rolling his hips suggestively.

Without bothering to open his eyes and see the wiggling eyebrows he knew would be waiting for him, Sam nodded eagerly.


End file.
